cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Recipe
Levels Can someone explain how it picks what level recipe you get? Is it the level of the mob/TF you defeat, or your character's level? Or an adjusted level due to exemplaring? I haven't figured that out yet... -- Sekoia 20:44, 6 July 2007 (EDT) :From what I've seen so far: :* Defeating mobs: Recipes dropped are according to the level of mob. For example, running my level 32 Dominator lackeyed to a level 46 villain, the recipes I was getting were all around level 45-48. I'm pretty sure the recipes dropped by mobs are still at the mob's level when examplared. (I know the salvage is.) :* Completing Task Forces: Recipes dropped are according to your level. For example, if I run my level 50 Tank through the Katie Hannon Task Force, I get a level 50 recipe at the end. I'm not entirely certain, but I suspect that the Trial Completion drops are probably the same. :* Not sure how it works on Mission Completion drops. :--Eabrace 05:09, 7 July 2007 (EDT) :: they are at your level when exemped. I got level 50's running Positron on Cat Catwhoorg 08:18, 9 July 2007 (EDT) :: One of the things I do for the Taxibots is craft IOs for use by other members. I enjoy doing time travel missions and exemplaring down to join some of the lower security levels members because the salvage and recipes that drop are at their level. It allows me to create IOs ranging anywhere from 10 to 50 and saves me from having to go to Wentworths to buy the needed salvage or recipes to support my SG mates. I've done several TFs since hitting 50 and, of course, was exemplared down to the maximum security level of the missions. During the missions the recipes and salvage I picked up were in that range but the reward recipe I got at the end was a 50 level. One thing I have noticed during all of this is .. I'll get salvage, I'll get recipes, but I don't recall ever getting any training, DO, or SO enhancements drops along the way. Not sure if that was just coincidence or if they figured why bother since any I'd get would be useless to me anyway (except of course I COULD SELL THEM .. DEVS TAKE NOTE lol). Taxibot Sara2.0 15:48, 23 June 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara.20 For Mission Reward, it seems to pick a pool based on the level of the contact, then scale it up to your level as best it can. I just ran a mission for a 30-34 contact (Tina Chung), on heroic, on level 32 character. The mission was level 32. I got a recipe that capped at 30 as a complete bonus (Regenerative Tissue, Heal/Recharge). This was also my experience on the Katie Hannon TF during the Quick Katie era. Running it on Heroic on a level 33 character I got an Impeded Swiftness Chance of Smashing Damage recipe, also a 30 cap.--Alessar 14:43, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Monsters Giant Monsters do not drop recipes. Do Monsters? -- Sekoia 13:46, 17 August 2007 (EDT) transcript of 'convert' recipe psuedo testing This is a transcript of a conversation I overheard on Help about the Convert recipes, which needs entry in the article. I'll try and remember to pull out the important information later. --Konoko 14:49, 19 September 2007 (EDT) Help Gia Spot: Tech worktables and tech empowerement stations will make "Tech Power" components. You received Invention: Endurance Reduction. You received Invention: Healing. You received Invention: Healing. Help Gia Spot: The tier 1 worktables, I mean. Help Tibedo: Nah nah, I meant -Conversion- recipes at Invention stations. Help Tibedo: I just made one a minute ago from this thing using 4 Complex.. somethin' or the other. You received Invention: Endurance Reduction. You received Invention: Endurance Reduction. You received Invention: Endurance Reduction. Help Gia Spot: To clarify: Your question is which of the conversion recipes at the invention table uses tech salvage to make Tech Power? Help Tibedo: Yes. That's exactly right. Help Electric Bunny: Teir 2 is Tech Power, right? Help Tibedo: I made some base salvage from 6 Human Blood Samples and got Tech Material, which I don't have a use for right at this moment. Help Tibedo: :shrug: Help Tibedo: Or.. is it random? Help Gia Spot: I don't know, I can't find a table on paragonwiki, and google is failing me. Help Tibedo: I used 4 "Chemical Formula" and got Tech Power Help Tibedo: I'm going to try again. Help Electric Bunny: every single convert recipe says "Tier 2 Science Base Salvage" Help Tibedo: It might just be random. Help Tibedo: Yeah. Help Tibedo: 's why I think it's random. Help Gia Spot: Although there are 18 Level 1 Science Converts. And 6 kinds of Tech Component. 18/6 =3. So I'm guessing 3 of the level 1s make Power, 3 make Material, etc. Help Tibedo: Lemme check. Help Tibedo: I might just had gotten lucky Help Nosgothian Apostate: I think it's random Help Tibedo: But.. I did two sets of x6 Human Blood Samples, back to back, and both times I got Tech Material Help Electric Bunny: Tech Material and Tech Power are Teir 1 base salvage Help Gia Spot: Then the odds are that 3 conversion recipes from a given bracket (1, 26, 38) give one of the 6 given component types, then. But i don't have the raw materials necessary to confirm that. Help Electric Bunny: Hardware and Prototype are Teir 2 Help Gia Spot: Because it was probably an afterthought in the design process. Help Gia Spot: Given that we already /had/ a conversion method via the worktables/empowerment stations. Help Tibedo: Here we go, attempting the x4 Chemical Formula again, I have enough for three goes Entering Bronze Way. Help Tibedo: Tech Power, Tech Material, Tech Power Help Tibedo: Randomly selected from a pre-determined list. Help Nosgothian Apostate: weird Help Tibedo: Those are the only two variants I've gotten thus-far though Help Nosgothian Apostate: forthe first half or so of Organ Grinders I didn't get a singel ruddy merit Help Nosgothian Apostate: now I'm getting them normally Help Tibedo: Do you need 4 Tech Powers for a Teleporter? Help Nosgothian Apostate: 6 Help Tibedo: -_-' Help Tibedo: Thanks. Help Tibedo: Tech Hardware, Tech Prototype ( 2 x6 Improvised Cybernetic conversions) Help Nosgothian Apostate: when is the extended downtime due? Help Tibedo: Over and done. Help Tibedo: Was yesterday and this morning. Help Nosgothian Apostate: thanks Help Tibedo: yep. Help Gia Spot: And none of the names I wanted were liberated, proving again that the universe is a cruel and cackling master. Help Tibedo: I don't get it.. do I need to be level 38 for these Conversions that say 38 and what-not? Help Electric Bunny: I wouldn't imagine so, the 38 part should be referring to what level range the salvage comes from Help Gia Spot: Right, the level indicates the bracket in which the required salvage drops. Help Gia Spot: If you're buying salvage from the Market to convert into components, you're better off paying for the 38+ salvage, since there's a lot more of it floating around for purchase. Help Tibedo: BAH! 4 straight Tech Materials Help Gia Spot: Not for nothing, but have you checked to see if you can get the components you need for less, in the market, than it is costing you to make them (combine cost + salvage sale cost, etc)? Help Electric Bunny: to guaruntee(sp?) a Tech Power, I'd use a base crafting table instead. Help Tibedo: Buying the conversion parts are cheaper, but that's only -IF- they convert to what you want Help River Jayden: hardware performance question Help Electric Bunny: buy a mac Help Electric Bunny: just kidding, what's up? Help River Jayden: running a laptop with ATI Radeon Mobility with 1 gig ram, most of the time FPS is decent arount 20 fps, sometimes more sometimes less, once every 15 mins or so, I will drop down to 1-3 fps for about 3-4 minutes, then things return to normal, Help River Jayden: this has been an issue for last 3-4 issues, before an update it ran fine -- is this a known issue, or is there a fix? Help Tibedo: holy <@*&$@#!>, you serious? Help Tibedo: no wonder my game blows! Help River Jayden: this is on minimum graphics -- have 1 gig Help Tibedo: 512mb RAM here : / Help Electric Bunny: First suspiscion is something running in the background, like a mcafee or norton updater Help Electric Bunny: ... 2GB Help Electric Bunny: or Java, or acrobat Help River Jayden: -- reinstalled os, and pulled hdd and dropped in a nvidia based laptop - ran fine - only time it does this is on the ATI mobility 9000 Help River Jayden: only thing installe dis windows and COH Help Electric Bunny: ... umm... buy a mac?.... Help Kitty Krusader: You know, xp and most games only handle 2 gigs lol Help River Jayden: i am listening - dell d600 maxes at 1 gig Help Electric Bunny: I have never owned an ATI card, heard horror stories about them Help Kitty Krusader: I've owned both. CoH burned out my geforce hell... I can't even remember what it was now. Help River Jayden: - build a laptop?... ok Got it Help River Jayden: - ok differnet question , anyone else run a laptop with a ATI Mobility 9000 card does or does not have the issue? Help Electric Bunny: d600... that's a 4:3 laptop (vs the d620, 16:9 Help Tibedo: Ok, when you use a Worktable to create an item, is it, like, just that the blueprint becomes accessible and you can now buy/sell the item at any time like any other base placed item? Help Kitty Krusader: No. Help Tibedo: Oh , m'bad Help Kitty Krusader: Worktable crafted items are placed as personal items and can only be placed once. Then you have to edit the base and move it around. Help Tibedo: Just saw the Personal Item thing light up Help Kitty Krusader: If you "sell" you get th prestige back, but not the salvage used to create it. Help Tibedo: Is it worth having a Mission Computer in a single-player operated Super Group base? Help Electric Bunny: mission computer provides Control, right? Help Kitty Krusader: The mission computer is needed for some task foruce, but until they fix the base kick bug, it's not gonna get used much.